fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reunion: Arrival of The Sister
Introduction It was early morning in the reigion of Mochina Island, many of it's inhabits were all getting ready to see what the day would have in store for them. Exiting the Twilight Phoenix Guild was Ellena Hotaru, along with her two children as the group headed out to the market to buy food for their guild. Nearby one of the markets, A woman with long blue hair was seen paying for a piece of fruit that she ate while walking around to explore the city. Ellena and her children walked ot the market and split up to get all the supplies they needed for tonight. "Don't cause troubel like last time!!" Called Ellena as she watch the two kids run off. "We won't!" They both replied vanishing into the crowd. "Heard that one before...." Mumbled Ellena as she smirked a little. The woman had bitten into the fruit she purchased she smiled at it's sweet taste, but quickly lost sight of it when the two younger children accidentally bumped into her, causing her to drop the fruit accidentally on Motoko's head. "Oh, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" The woman said as she helped the two children up and cleaned Motoko's head with some napkins. "I'm fine!" Smiled the little girl as she looked back to see her mum appear. "Causing problems again Motoko?" Said Ellena with a smile. "No!" I said i won't....Itachi is probably though....." Said Motoko pouting abit. "Haha, no it's fine, it was my fault for not looking where I was going, they didn't cause any trouble..." The woman slowly helped the children up and looked over to the woman in front of her, the moment their eyes connected, the woman noticed a familiar face. The memories of happier times came flooding back with both woman in the same picture, both were smiling and having fun, doing everything together. Then the memories of pain came rushing in, the village was seen burning down and everyone of the villagers dying or trying to run away. The two girls were seen running towards their families, but one was captured by the bandits while the other saw and started crying. The blue haired girl just told her to run and get to safety, leaving the other to her potential fate as she cried. Remembering the past caused tears to go down the blue-haired woman's face as the kids looked at her with sadness, "Is it really you... Ellie?" "How do you know my name?" Ellena just looked at her confused. slowly moving one hand to her sword just in case it's a repeat of last summer. "Who are you?" Motoko climbed down and just looked between the two just as confused as her mum. "I guess since it's been so long.... Back in your hometown, we used to play together and have fun, we were sisters until that dreadful day, it's me Chloe" He said with a smile as she felt more tears dropping down to the floor. Ellena hugged her tight. "By the Wings! I thought you were killed during the attack!" Said Ellena smiling brightly. "What happened? I got found by one of the soldiers who came to help rebuild the town." "Some of the bandits captured some of the villagers including me, they took us to another region to attempt to sell us, but thanks to some nearby mages, we were able to be freed and were able to make a life in the city. Though after I found i could do magic, I trained myself to hunt down those who hurt and killed our families, finding them and turning them in, but not before I nearly beaten them to death" Chloe said as she hugged Ellena tightly. "So your after Daimon as well?" Said Ellena releasing Chloe form the hug and pointing to a wanted psot with a reward of 20 million Jewels dead. "He's the guy who hired those guys to do it.....We've yet to figure out why....By "We" i mean me, my husband and our guild." "Husband? Wow, all those times we talked about someday getting married and raising a family, at least one of us started" She said with a smile on her face, looking over to the wanted posted. "If this Damion is the cause of our village being slaughtered, then I want to take him down too" She said with determination in her voice, "So who are these two?" Chloe said looking over and kneeling to see both Itachi and Motoko. "My twins....Itachi and Motoko the Terrible Two as they're known to the guild and the island." Said Ellena smiling. "I'd introduce you to my husband but he took a low pay job to try and numb his bordum he's gotta lately." Just as Ellena finished her sentance a huge explosion erupted form a near by alley way and out walked Markus holding the deceased body of the gang he was required to remove from the market area. He looked at the body and sighed. "I told you guys to pack up and leave didn't i?" He said throwing the body back into the alley. "Stupid f*cking scum bags.....Weren't even worth the effort.....Now i'm even more bored...." He then noticed Ellena and his kids. "Oh hey guys! Didn't know you were gonna be here." He walked over hugging Ellena and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Who's this?" "My name is Chloe Sakura, I'm Ellena's best friend before the incident, so you're the man she set her eyes on, it's great to finally meet you" Chole said bowing in respect to Markus. Markus returned the bow and too out a peice of cloth to whipe the remaining blood off his hands. "Well it's good to meet an old friend of Ellena's....So i'm guessing your hear for a reason, looking for work?" Said Markus putting the cloth away. "Not at the moment, I was originally here to see what this place had to offer, but after remeeting my sister and seeing her kids and you, I figure I could see what you guys do" She said with a kind smile on her face as she hugged her sister once more, letting the tears of joy fall down her face. Markus casually pointed to the smoke coming from the alley. "Thats what we do.....As well as hunt down Daimon's men and him so we can kill him." Said Markus before kissing Ellena on the cheek again and starting to walk away. "Well i need to collect the reward for this job....I'll cya around." He then vanished in a flash of lightning. "Sorry about that.....Markus isn't much of a talker around new people...." Said Ellena sighing as she watched him vanish in his customary manner. "We'll see him later at the guild hall....Wanna come?" "It's fine, and of course, I wanna hear about what happened to you and get to know these cuties as well" She said smiling at Itachi and Motoko. "Cool follow me we gotta head out of the city to reach it." Said Ellena leading the way to the guild hall with Motoko and Itachi in tow. "We had to move the guild hall after Daimon launched a cowardly attack on it sending one of his zealots to blow himself and the building up.....We're using The Hotaru Family Estate now....Markus' home before he became and orphan and found by Bolterus the Phoenix Lord of the Storms." "Yep our dad is whats called a Blessed Mage! He was taught by a phoenix to slay the feral phoenixes with their own magic." Said Motoko smiling as she walked next to Chloe. "He's also the strongest mage in the entire archipelago!" "We've got big shoes to fill." Said Itachi as he used a wall to leap over the three landing with roll before continuing to run vaulting over walls and fences. "Itachi is looking to become like daddy....So he trains every day in becoming a better mage." Smiled Motoko. "He may be impressive, but I'm sure you want to become more like you mom, don't you Motoko?" Chloe asked with a smile as she looked at Motoko, noticing how much she looked like her mother. "Yep!" Said Motoko with a big smile. "I wanna start learning other forms of magic soon as well. Hopefully when i'm older i can start learning healing magic from The Sensei." They arrived at the massive estate and entered the main hall jsut as the usual argument kicked off. As they avoided the flying plates and chairs a loud booming voice echoed through the halls. "Enougth!!!!" Shouted Yoshi as he stood at the entrance to the dining hall with a bowl of noddles stuck on his head. "Who started this?" The entire room pointed to Sting who smiled and ran for his life. Yoshi gave chase through the building and out into the garden. "Typical day in the guild...." Smiled Ellena as she looked at the dining room. "Guys clear this up before Markus gets back ok?" Instantly the entire room got to work trying to fix the room before Markus arrived to deal out some painful punishment. "So lets head to the patio and catch up....Motoko go help Sting survive Yoshi ok?" Said Ellena hugging Motoko who nodded and ran off in the direction fo Yoshi and Sting. "Huh, kind of reminds me of those times we often ran away after I pulled a prank on some of the people in our village" she said as the two laughed and sat down on the patio. "So, what happened, I know after the attack the village got back to normal, but did anyone one of your family survived?". "No none.....They tried getting new wepons from my dad and he refused, they tried to attack my mum but my dad killed the three who went for her.....Their leader then killed him before one of the guards Koji who was there sharpening his sword came out and held them off while i got away." Said Ellena clenching her fist looking at the training area where Yamatora and Liz were sparring. "I found the remnants of that group afew years later after Void recruited me...." "I'd rather not hear what you did, all I'm hoping is that they got what they deserved." She said putting her hand on her best friend's shoulder as Ellena looked over and gave her a smile, "So how bout Markus? I never pegged you for the girl who was so into the bad boys" Chloe said with a wink as her sister laughed. "Well he's not as bad as he seems he jsut seems to take a different attitude in a fight.....Normally he's having a laugh and friendly to the guild members and his friends.....Though his anger is one of the scariest things i've ever seen." Said Ellena smiling at Chloe. "Besides he's know worse than half the solo mages that came to our home to rest....Except he's so much stronger than them." As she said that she pointed to a large mountain in the distance. "That used to have a peak.....Markus blew it away fighting a Drake last year." "Huh, sounds worse than half the guys you dated back in the village" Chloe said laughing as Ellena rolled her eyes at Chloe and smiled. "That reminds me, remember that promise we made to each other back when we were still kids? How if either of us got married and raised a family, the other would be the godmother of the kids?" She said waiting in anticpiation to hear what she would say about it. "Yeah I remember.....though I kinda thought you got killed as well so i never expected the promise to go through....." Said Ellena rubbing the back of her head slightly embarrised. "Though now you are alive i'd be honoured to have you as god-mother to our little monsters." Just then Markus returned with a the body of a large animal over his shoulder. "I got dinner!" He said handing it to a couple of members of the guild. "Perks of a good job, we got a free meal." "Sweet, we haven't had some decent meat in ages!" Adrian said as his mask began to melt off while he ran to help Markus enter the meat into the kitchen. "Well, all I had to eat this morning was some fruit, why don't I help out with the cooking?" Chloe looked over to Ellena with a smile as two got up and headed back in. "We got a full staff who can handle it!" Said Markus following them in. "So relax they'll cook something up....And Adrian i'd watch what ya say near the sisters ok?" "Yeah it's not a good idea Adrian." Said Freyja just entering through the front door. "Yoshi found out once the hard way...." "Yo Freyja!" Said Markus sitting in the dinning room. "I'm just saying, cooking is good and all, but the ingredients is what makes it great" Adrian said as he went over to Frejya's side and leaned on her shoulder, slightly purring which made Freyja laugh as she ran her fingers through his hair "I feel like a leech here, I want to be able to do my fair share when it comes to me being a guest here" Chloe said looking over to Ellena and Markus. "We don't mind." Said Markus sitting back in his chair. "We rarely expect guests to do anything and as your an old friend of Ellena you can relax." "Thanks, oh Ellena, aren't you going to tell Markus the news?" Chloe said with a smile as someone brought her a drink and placed it in front of her. "Oh yeah! Chloe is gonna be god mother to Itachi and Motoko!" Smiled Ellena. "Good luck is all i can say!" Smirked Markus as he sat forward resting his forearms on the table. "You'll need it." "Oh come on, Itachi and Motoko seem to be little angels, how can they possibly anything but?" Chloe said as she took a sip of her drink, That quiet suddenly turned bad when she began to hear the sounds of screaming and shouting coming from outside. "Your were saying?" Sighed Markus standing up and walking outside. "Hey enough! I told you magic isn't a toy!" The screaming and shouting stopped and Motoko came in with singed hair. "I hate him...." She said walking up stairs "Hey she said she'd be able to dodge!" Said Itachi trying to defend his case. "No excuse to use that spell....I told you when sparring use basic spells and meld them with your martial arts training." Said Markus glaring at Itachi who looked down and nodded. "Now go say sorry to your sister then go run 20 laps around the estate." Itachi nodded and went up stairs after afew minutes came back down and went out the fron to run the laps. "I think those two have potential, but I think they need someone to teach them how to control themselves, not to be reckless at times" She looked over to Markus as she and Ellena started laughing, "Believe me, me and Ellie were like them when we were younger" "You kidding? I don't know much about you, but Ellena is by far one of the calmest people in this place, I can't believe she would be like those two" Adrian said with a shocked voice as Freyja nodded in agreement. "You didn't tell them about some of the stuff we used to do?" Chloe asked looking over to Ellena. "Don't want to give these guys ideas....." Said Ellena smirking. "I'll find out later." Smirked Markus as he say down again. "Oh boy, but in any case, I know how those two will act, so I think under my guidance, they'll turn into great mages for this guild, that is if you guys will allow me to stay here?" Chloe said looking around the guild, waiting for their response. "Sure it means you'll need this." Said Markus as he showed his guild mark to Chloe. "Unless you wanna join as a maid?" "Haha, I'll stick with godmother for now" She said raising her left hand, "I really prefer to have the guild color on my left hand" She said with a smile on her face as there were cheers of joy by everyone as one of the members brough the magic stamp and stamped her left hand, showing the guild sign as everyone cheered with joy. "Now that we got a new member, I say we celebrate: Twilight style" Adrian roared as many of the others agreed. "Yeah lets do this!!!" Shouted Freyja as she done a series of backflips down the long table landing at the kitchen door as the kitchen staff brought out loads of food. Yoshi and Sting eventually entered and joined the party as it reached full swing. Markus along with Axel and several other members played music on instruments that Axel summoned with his magic. Meanwhile amoung the party goers Yoshi and Sting put on a display with their magic while the others enjoyed the food. "Is it always this crazy?!" Chloe yelled with a smile on her face as she saw the display of magic that her new guildmates were doing, "Then again, we did live it up when we were younger". "Don't worry, I was new here too, you'll get used to this sort of thing" Adrian said as he aimed his gun right above the two, firing a Bullet Shift fireworks that added with the display of magic. Ellena smirked and fired a blast of Light Magic that burst into hundreds of tiny stars. "I win...." She smirked sitting back and downing a bowl of sweet and sour pork with rice. Markus smirked and continued to play, knowing none of his spells are display or party friendly. He did however pull off an amazing guitar solo while channeling his magic through it creating and impressive light display matching the strings he pressed down for each note adding the sound of electricity to the sound. "Why don;t you do one Chloe? Let's see what kind of magic you can do" Adrian asked as the entire guild began to encourage her to show them her stuff. "I'm curious as well....come on give us a display." Smiled Ellena as she looked to Markus who was gesturing to Chloe to join them on stage. Chloe began to blush as everyone kept encouraging her to get up to the stage and show off what she had, and after some convincing, she walked up to the stage, shaking a bit from nervousness as everyone looked on to see what she was going to do. Focusing her magic, a sudden glow began to eminate from her as it appeared as if the dimensions were opening up, she stuck her hand into one and pulled out a rapier from her pocket dimension. Unsheathing it, she quickly focused magic into her arm with the sword, causing small crystals of ice to emerge as they eventually grew larger into ice dragons, all of which began to twirl around the guild, making everyone awe in amazement. She then started drawing up runes with her Rapier, shooting at the dragons as they began to change into fully bodied beasts with darkness glowing around them, making everyone cheer as the dragons kneeled down. "Not bad Chloe." Said Markus as the music stopped and Axel dispelled his magic. "Ok everyone time for the Twilight Phoenix Tradition of The Test!" The guild cheered and rushed outside to the sparring ring. "The Test?" Chloe said as she dispelled the dragons and placed her rapier back into it's sheath. "You'll see what we have planned" Adrian said with a smile as he went out hand-in-hand with Freyja with Chloe following Ellena outside to where the sparring ring was. "Ok as per with a traditon of this guild...." Said Markus standing on a scoreboard at the opposite side of the ring. "We test all new member's combat abilities in this ring.....The match will be 5 minutes if you last till the time runs out we leave it to the guild to decide if your gonna stay or your not.....Chloe you'll be fighting Liz Drake The Black Dragon." "Don't worry Chloe you won't get kicked out it's just a tradition." Smiled Ellena gently pushing Chloe to the ring side. "Just watch her 540 roundhouse fire kick!" Chloe took in a deep breath, getting into the ring as she faced her opponent, "Let's have a good match" She said with a smile, drawing her sword and standing at the ready. "Ellena, you've known her longer than anyone of us, what are her chances?" Adrian asked looking over to see her with her twins. "Well i haven't seen her for years so we trained apart....Not sure honestly....But Liz is an S-class so it could be a win for Liz." Said Ellena flicking Itachi on the nose. "Are you kidding me?!" Chloe said as comedic tears came down her face, "You decided to put a new guild-mate against an S-class Mage!?" She yelled out crying as she glared at her sister, making everyone around her laugh as she slumped onto the ring and was as pale as a ghost. "Black Dragon Shadow Burn!" Shouted Liz as she launched a kick that fired out a shadow coated fireball. Chloe managed to dodge it and coutner with a sword magic spell, which was blocked by a wall of flame from Liz. "Not bad....You might put up a fight." "Awwww sh*t be getting real!" Said Sting watchign the fight. Chloe shook off the initial shock and decided to get serious, realizing that she needed to prove herself not only to her new guildmates, but to her sister who she hadn't seen in years. Refocusing herself, Chloe began to use her Rapier to draw large runes in the air, creating Dark flaming orbs as she shot them right at Liz as they began to swirl around each other, combining together into one large fireball. Liz useed her Shadow Teleport spell to appear behind Chloe and knock her to the ground with a sweep kick. "Nice try but not nice enough." Said Liz with a smug look on her face as she readied an axe kick. Quickly seeing the high leg, Chloe used her Ice-Magic to quickly create a wave of ice that was sent right at Liz, knocking her off balance as she used her sword and thrusted forward at her. Liz pushes the blade into the ground and kicked Chloe back before getting up and charging the unarmed Chloe. "Got you now!!" She said leaping into the air and throwing a flying kick at Chloe. Chloe smiled as she quickly slammed the palm of her hand into the ground, revealing some runes that she drew on the ground while Liz was attacking her. The runes quickly shot up, enveloping Liz in a dark cage as she was locked in tight. Chloe then decided to up the anty by using her Ice Magic to create a large Phoenix as she covered it with runes, creating the appearance of dancing flames around it as she sent it flying towards Liz. Liz smirked and let out an explosion of fire breaking the cage and knocking Chloe back. However as Liz was about to make her next attack Markus called the match over. "The 5 minutes are up both fighters stop!" He said teleporting between the two. "Ok verdict people does she stay or go?" The guild cheered for her to stay with the odd member commenting on her looks more than her magical talent. Markus sighed and nodded. "Welcome to the guild Chloe.....Hope ya enjoy ya stay." He said smirking slightly and helping her up. Chloe smiled as she grabbed Markus's hand and was lifted up, many of the guild mates came up to congratulate her, giving her some praises, especially Ellena who ran up and hugged her best friend. Markus went back into the main building to get first pickings at the food. Ellena still hugging Chloe even lifting her up. "So glad your in Chloe!" Smiled Ellena as she span her around. "Hahaha, I'm glad to be here, especially now that the sister duo is back together" Chloe said as she hugged back tightly, laughing as they all continued saying their congradulations. As the masses returned to the dining hall Markus had already eaten a quater of the food. "Yo!" He said with a mouthful of noddles. "Ya took too long...." "Damn it those were mine!!" Shouted Sting as he lept forward for a flying kick which Markus teleported out of the way. "Is he always like this?" Chloe said looking over to Ellena. "Sting or Markus?" Said Ellena watching Sting as he kept trying to get his noodles back. "Cos this normally starts the arguement you came across when you first entered...." Chloe laughed as she was pulled to one of the tables by the twins, each wanting to hear stories about their mother as she looked over to Ellena who simply smiled and went to go get her kids some food while their new God-mother Chloe began telling them stories about some of the stuff the duo got themselves into.